Something Fateful
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Regulus' piercing gray eyes haunted Marlene, and she'd found herself looking forward to their little conversations more and more. She couldn't fool herself; she couldn't pretend that she didn't quite fancy a younger bloke. Regulus/Marlene for Jenna. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer:__ Recognize it? Not mine._

* * *

**Something Fateful**

_He'll become a Death Eater, and you'll become a top-class Auror. Your friendship can't work, Marly. Mark my words._

Marlene could mark Sirius' words and hang them on her bedroom wall. It still made no difference to her when every conversation with Regulus proved to her that he was the cleverest, most interesting person she'd ever met.

The fact that Regulus asked her to accompany him to Slughorn's Christmas party was both highly flattering and unsettling. That would mean that she'd have to showcase her feelings and face criticism from the people she loved the most.

How could she accept?

Their very first meeting had been innocent enough – she'd caught him out of bed after curfew while she was on prefect duty.

"You're Marlene McKinnon," he said, absolutely unfazed.

"You're Regulus Black, and you're in trouble," she responded. He smiled briefly, acknowledging her dry humor.

"I suppose so. I have no excuse to be out of bed – at least not one that would get me out of punishment." He shrugged. "That's minus twenty points for Slytherin and a trip to Old Slug's, isn't it?"

He was every bit as cheeky as Sirius, but his stern and calm demeanor contrasted deeply with his brother's. Marlene felt a burning sort of curiosity, one that threatened to stay vivid in her mind.

Nonetheless, they stayed in silence until they'd reached Slughorn's quarters and he'd opened the door for them.

"Black was out of bed after curfew, Professor," she explained.

"Thanks, Miss McKinnon. I'll take care of him now," Slughorn replied. "Regulus, this means detention."

"I know."

"But you do not care, do you? Well, I'm certain Miss McKinnon will be keeping an eye on you. I would stay out of her path if I were you. Professor Flitwick says that she's the best duelist he's ever had the pleasure to teach. In fact - how didn't I think of this before?" He turned to speak to Marlene. "Miss McKinnon, how about you join us for supper next Thursday at eight?"

That night, Marlene went to bed with the sensation that something fateful had just happened. Slughorn's invitation and Regulus continued to plague her thoughts. In the case of the former, it was a matter of knowing that Regulus was invited to Slughorn's suppers and her need to satiate that curiosity.

Surely enough, Thursday evening had come and she'd found a way to sit beside him. He seemed to be, like her, alone and friendless in that reunion. She hoped her company would be welcome.

"How was detention?" she asked, maybe_ too_ cheerfully. Judging by his half-smile, her attitude managed to amuse him.

"Could've been worse. How was your patrol?"

"Could've been worse," she mimicked. "Students that stay up late and make dumb excuses never fail to entertain."

"I didn't even attempt to excuse myself."

"What were you doing up so late, anyway?"

"That, McKinnon, is a secret – to me, as well. Hogwarts has many secrets, and I'm determined to find them."

"But why after curfew?"

"No one is around to bother me, other than prefects on duty."

Marlene didn't know if he'd meant to be funny or not, but she laughed anyway. He looked pleased with himself, so Marlene felt free to take his teasing as the beginning of a friendship.

But such a friendship was one that made her feel wary. Regulus' piercing gray eyes haunted her, and she'd found herself looking forward to their little conversations more and more. Marlene knew within weeks that she was absolutely charmed by him.

She couldn't fool herself. She couldn't pretend that she didn't quite fancy a younger bloke, but she had to keep that appearance so Sirius wouldn't go insane, and so her roommates and friends wouldn't laugh at her. Even then, their friendship raised rumors, warnings and comments.

Most notably, Slughorn pointed out that ever since he started inviting Marlene to his suppers, Regulus hadn't missed a single one. The observation stumped Marlene and made her blush. While Slughorn didn't notice, she was certain that Regulus did.

"To him**, **all about forming connections," Regulus whispered to her when Slughorn's attention was somewhere else. "He gravitates toward influential families like mine, or talented people like you – we're simply of use to him."

"I'm aware of that," she answered, glad that Regulus didn't inquire about her embarrassment. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I think he resents that I only find his stupid little meetings bearable because of you."

Once again, her heart reacted to his words. It was worse then, because Regulus was watching her closely.

"Should I be flattered?" she asked, trying to sound dignified.

"That depends on how highly you regard me."

She smiled to offer a non-committal answer, and he didn't push it further.

Not at that moment, at least.

After Slughorn dismissed them, he grabbed her by the hand so strongly that it made her jump and scream. "Come with me," he demanded.

It wasn't like she had another option, when he was grasping her so tightly, almost dragging her around the castle.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, but no longer than ten seconds later they'd entered an unlocked classroom and he'd closed the door behind them. His hand loosened his grasp, but his eyes hadn't softened a single bit.

"You fancy me," he suddenly said. His words rang in the air, making her shiver.

"You're a third-year and I'm a sixth-year," she said bleakly. "We're good friends, but don't confuse-"

"I might be three years younger than you," he interrupted her, a hint of hurt pride apparent in his voice. "But I'm not a kid. And you don't think of me as such."

"How could you know that?"

"I'm quite good at reading people," he told her. "Besides, you're still letting me hold your hand."

Oh, she was. And at that second, she hated herself for it. She swallowed, slowly trying to break the contact he'd accused her of.

"I'd like you to be my escort to Slughorn's Christmas party," he said all of a sudden.

"I can't say yes to that," she quickly replied.

"Why not?"

"For one, you're asking me out in the most humiliating way possible," she pointed out. "But mostly… Regulus, I've had to deal with so much rubbish over this friendship. You have no idea how much I'm pestered about it."

"I'm taking that to mean that you don't want anyone to find out about your feelings toward-"

"Could you stop bringing it up?!" she screamed, aware that she was in the verge of tears and that her voice sounded hurt. "You're just being cruel a-and you know what? Sirius is right." She sighed. "Our friendship just can't work."

Too late, she realized that her words were mere payback for the way he was trying to pry into her deepest feelings. She regretted them almost immediately, but she couldn't take them back.

"I didn't mean to be cruel," he uttered. I'm really sorry if my words hurt you."

Marlene was surprised to discover that his guard was down. For once, he wasn't stoic and unmoved. He didn't look her straight in the eyes,and his voice sounded as if it was going to break.

She'd thought that she knew him quite well, but right then, she realized that she didn't know him at all.

"I'm not asking you out as a last or only resort," he spoke again, "or as a just-friends kind of thing. Right now, I _want_ it to be you, Marlene. No matter what the future may bring."

"So you fancy me," she asked as plainly as he had.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He smiled sheepishly, looking at her directly once again. "That being clear, I'm going to rephrase my request. Marlene, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to Slughorn's Christmas party?"

How could she refuse?

* * *

_Notes:__ This is for the amazing **Jenna (whirlwinds of watercolours)** for the Gift-Giving Extravaganza. Also submitted it to the Fanfiction School of Imagination and Creativity (Charms 1 – write something for someone, basically.)_

**_Jenna:_**_ This is based on my headcanon for their ages, in which Marlene is older than both of the Blacks. To be honest, this is the one pairing of the ones you gave me that caught my attention (Regulus is by far the most intriguing character of the series, after all) and I knew I'd have to write it somehow, but it proved to be a challenge. I really do hope you enjoy this little story._

_A million thanks to the always attentive **Jess (autumn midnights)** for proofreading this!_

_And thanks to you, reader!_

_-Karyn._


End file.
